transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fizzle (TF2017)
Fizzle from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio If words really could win the war, Fizzle would have ended it centuries ago by sheer volume. He's actually not too bad a strategist. In fact, he's been responsible for many of the Autobots' greatest victories. He's just nowhere near as good as he claims to be. He's constantly coming up with elaborate fantasy-world scenarios of his greatness, and absolutely refuses to accept any blame for his failure to reach them. He can sometimes be found drowning his sorrows in cheap energon. During these moments of over-energizing, he really gets bad at the bragging and blaming others. Once it's out of his system, he apologizes... but then he's right back at it again later. History Arc 3 Fizzle and his fellow Sparkabots were sent to Earth on an observation mission to be on the lookout for Galvatron's possible return. Once he did return, though, they could do little more than follow him to Florida, and radio desperately to the Wreckers for back-up after Galvatron took a swim in the ocean. While waiting for a reply, they were caught off-guard by the Firecons. Forced into battle, Fizzle demonstrated the quick-thinking and determination that earned him the function of "Strategist": he got set on fire, screamed, passed out in the water, and had to be rescued and returned to his peers by a bemused and mocking Galvatron. |Enemy Action| Seeking competent aid, the Sparkabots broke Ultra Magnus free from the hardened magma that had trapped him in a volcano since his last bout with Galvatron. Luckily for them, Magnus was too out of it to ask why they didn't do this earlier. Once Ultra Magnus crumbled at the sight of Galvatron in their next encounter, Fizzle once again came up with a brilliant strategy to, quote: "give this everything we've got." Unfortunately Galvatron's strategy—to pick up Fizzle by the arm and use him to bludgeon the other Sparklers into submission—seemed to be far superior until Magnus snapped out of it and got in a few lucky, rage-filled punches. |Salvage| Afterwards, Ultra Magnus and the Sparkabots returned to Cybertron to gather the Wreckers for a full-scale assault on the Decepticon base. They instead found the city-state of Kalis deserted, signs of a vicious battle left behind where the Wreckers had meant to meet with them. Traveling to Kalis's outskirts, Magnus and the Sparkabots were met with a Decepticon patrol, intent in keeping them within the ghost town. Though Fizzle and the other Sparkabots were knocked out, Magnus was able to take the Duocon Flywheels captive, sending the rest of his team fleeing. While questioning their prisoner, the Autobots learned what had befallen Kalis: an army of the dead! No matter how much the Autobots blasted them, the zombies would rise up again to renew their assault. When Flywheels transformed to his tank mode to blast the encroaching hordes with more gusto, Fizzle, Guzzle, and Sizzle followed suit, using their high-temperature spark-jet emissions to set the zombies ablaze. But Ultra Magnus eventually called off all offensive maneuvers against their attackers; he reasoned that the zombies were still Autobots, and there might still remain a chance they could revert them to their normal selves. The group retreated within a nearby building to strategize their next move. The Autobots and Flywheels worked out that they had indeed been fighting the dead, but they hadn't been risen through supernatural means; rather, a powerful radio-signal was controlling their motor-functions. Fizzle further suggested that, in all likelihood, the entire set-up was meant as a distraction to hide a greater plot taking place nearby. While the Sparkabots drew the zombies away, Ultra Magnus and Flywheels worked on jamming the radio-signal. Once this task was accomplished and the dead were once more inert, Ultra Magnus informed the rest of the group that he had tracked the signal's origin to deep underground. |City of Fear| With a momentary lull in the fighting, Ultra Magnus reluctantly trusted Flywheels to fly off to nearly Decepticon territory and return with reinforcements. The Sparkabots were not happy with this decision. |Legion of the Lost| Fizzle's group then bumped into Springer, recently escaped from the crazed scientist Flame. Through him, Fizzle learned that Flame was responsible for the incident in Kalis, the whole thing being an elaborate distraction from his attempts to re-engineer the entire planet as a giant spacecraft. But the antiquated engines Flame had fired up risked setting off a chain reaction beneath the surface, which would literally tear Cybertron apart. As the Autobots entered Flame's underground headquarters, they met up with the rest of the Wreckers, who had also escaped from Flame after Springer's departure. The two Autobot groups merged, only to find their path blocked by a massive blast door. Thankfully, Flywheels came through for them, coming back with Trypticon in tow to smash the door down. While Springer, Ultra Magnus and Xaaron dealt with Flame in his inner sanctum, the rest of the group cut through the remnants of Flame's zombie army, and headed back to the surface. There, Fizzle learned that a zombie Impactor had forfeited his (un)life in order to prevent the whole planet from blowing up. The Autobots stood in solemn silence to honor Impactor's heroic passing. |Meltdown| The Sparkabots and Magnus intended to join the Wreckers in going to Earth to stop Galvatron once and for all, but when an Autobot patrol discovered the corpse of their scout Chameleon, they traveled to Tyrest to investigate. Upon snooping about the seemingly abandoned Jekka Amphitheatre, Fizzle stumbled upon Chameleon's arm among a massive pile of robotic remains. At that moment, the group was surrounded by enemy forces and taken captive by the alien Zabra and his Firecon allies; the Autobots had uncovered an illegal gladiatorial combat racket. The three Sparkabots were forced to wait in prison while Ultra Magnus fought a massive, multi-armed alien. Guzzle and Sizzle faked a violent argument, drawing the guard near and giving Fizzle the chance to knock him cold. One quick escape later, the Sparkabots decided to stick around and help Magnus stop the death-games rather than catch the dimensional alignment that the Wreckers used to jump to Earth. This turned out to be the right course of action, as they were just in time to blast several Decepticons who were about to shoot Magnus in the back. |Deadly Games| The Sparkabots were next seen in Decepticon custody on Cybertron, but Fizzle, Sizzle and the Triggerbot Backstreet were suspiciously set free and sent to Earth by the space bridge. There, the Nebulan Zarak had set up a sham foundation to hire human bounty hunters to hunt down Autobots for him. He had Fizzle and the others released from Cybertron as bait for a controlled test of these "Roadjammers," and their mode-lock jammer technology. After his two friends were taken into Roadjammer custody, Fizzle attempted to use his gift for strategy to avoid the same fate. This earned him a shotgun blast through the windshield... and being taken into Roadjammer custody. Fizzle and the others only escaped due to the Roadjammers' overconfidence in attempting to take down three Decepticons and Scorponok himself in addition to their chosen targets. Zarak was forced to use an "anti-jammer" device to liberate his own troops, breaking the humans' control over the Autobots as well. After bringing the Roadjammers out of harm's way, Fizzle and his teammates took off, not wanting any more to do with the bounty hunters. |Ca$h and Car-nage!| Trivia *Nolan North voices Fizzle. Changes *The Sparkabots were called the Sparkler Mini-Bots in the UK comics. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots